


Habit

by TheAssassinLover



Series: The Life of Venna Tabris [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Affection, F/M, Forming habits, developing feelings, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: Venna realizes her nights with Zevran may become a habit.





	

When Venna awoke the first thing she noticed was the lack of warmth beside her. Turning her head confirmed her suspicions, Zevran was gone. The morning air was cool and she shivered as it chilled her bare skin. After donning her clothes from the night before she slipped out of the tent. The camp was mostly silent as it was still early, but Sten was already awake. This did not surprise her. He always made it a point to be first up and last asleep. The Qunari was something of a mystery to her.

A quick glance around told her wherever Zevran had gone he wasn’t in camp. Shrugging her unease away Venna moved over to her own tent to retrieve her armor and a change of clothes before heading to the nearby river to bathe. Venna sighed contently after realizing her body wouldn’t protest her movements. Zevran’s hands really did work wonders.

Once at the river she stripped from her clothes and set them in the water to soak. She weighed them down with a few good sized rocks so they wouldn’t drift away. After setting aside her clean, dry change Venna waded out into the water. The chill of the water sent a shiver up her spine but she quickly adjusted. Her hands moved over her skin, trying to clean it as well as possible in the wilderness. She submerged her head successfully soaking the sandy colored waves.

After cleaning her scalp she wrung water from her hair and moved back towards the bank. On the way out she retrieved her wet clothing and hung them over a branch to dry. Her party was planning to remain in the area a bit longer, so she could retrieve them later. Venna dressed into her clean outfit and turned to return to camp only to catch sight of a certain smirking Antivan elf. “Zev, what the hell!?” She shrieked turning red. “How long were you standing there?”

“Long enough dear warden, you really should keep a keener eye on your surroundings.” Venna smacked her hand against his chest cursing when it made contact with his armor. “Come now, you certainly can’t say it’s something I haven’t seen before.” He said and his smirk widened.

Venna’s blush deepened. “That doesn’t mean you get to spy on me while I bathe.” She muttered. “Where were you this morning anyway? You know, besides taking advantage of me.”

“I’d hardly call it so dramatic Venna. As to where I was…” He motioned next to him where two recently killed rabbits laid. “I assume you’re as sick of rations as I am.”

Venna’s entire demeanor changed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I take back what I said. You watching me can be your payment you beautiful man.”

“I always knew I was beautiful, I just didn’t expect a lovely creature like yourself to notice.” He grinned at her.

“Yeah, yeah just get back to camp before I change my mind.” Her words were demanding but the smile on her face was unmistakable. It was beginning to look like things could move one between them even after the prior night.

Venna wasn’t the only person thrilled by the prospect of actual meat. Most of the camp was incredibly pleased by Zevran’s find. Traveling for weeks without any real food was enough to make anything look good. Lelianna and Wynne went off to find herbs so that the rabbits could be made into a stew while Alistair sat and stared at both Venna and Zevran. “Does something interest you Alistair?” Venna asked him and he jolted as though startled from thought.

“No, no nothing. Nothing at all actually. I was just…uh…” Venna started laughing at his failure to grasp words. “Hey don’t laugh at me.”

She brought a hand to stifle her giggles. “Sorry Alistair. You’re just a funny person. Don’t take it the wrong way though, it suits you.” She coughed to catch her breath. “Anyway if you were about to allude to last night, which judging by your face you were, just don’t.” Alistair was red as he nodded. Venna sent him a smirk and walked back towards her tent.

Zevran approached her a while later. “We should take days off more often. I rather enjoy not having to clean darkspawn blood from my armor.” He said sitting next to her. “If you wish we could retire to my tent for another massage.” He whispered in her ear and she shuttered.

“Not even trying to disguise the seduction now Zev? You’ve lost your charm.” Her voice sounded nonchalant as she continued looking over the remaining warden treaties seemingly undisturbed.

“Oh, how your sharp words wound me.” He feigned pain leaning back and Venna smirked. She went back to reading until she felt Zevran’s hand move hair away from her shoulder. “Zev?” Her questioning tone was swallowed by a gasp as he brought his lips to her skin. “Stop that, someone’s going to notice.” She hissed even as heat began pooling in her abdomen.

“Then let us retire to your tent sweet Venna.” He murmured into her neck. His hands gripped her hips pulling her back against him.

“Zev, I have to look over the treaties.” She whined but his grip only tightened as his lips resumed their path.

“Tomorrow,” His words were muffled against her skin. He moved her to face him and brought his lips to her. Any argument she may have had died there as she kissed him back. His lips pried hers apart and his tongue invaded doing the sinful things she didn’t know were possible. A strangled moan escaped her throat as she grabbed the front of his armor pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Wordlessly he began to pull her back towards her tent.

She had a feeling this would become a habit.


End file.
